The First Chang Dynasty
Plot End tag Dean Pelton is participating in the midnight rave that he rents the school out for on the weekends. Recurring themes Continuity *'And we're back': This episode continues the storyline from "Curriculum Unavailable". *'Familiar faces': Officer Cackowski appears and Faux-by returns. *'Returning students': Leonard makes an appearance in this episode. *'Returning faculty': Members from the Greendale school board Carl and Richie return. Vice Dean Robert Laybourne and Murray, his second-in-command of the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School, return. *'School supplies': **Chang's keytar makes an appearance. It was last seen in the Season Three episode "Regional Holiday Music". **The Changlorious Basterds are all armed with stun batons. **Various items from Señor Chang's office when he was a Spanish teacher are visible at his birthday extravaganza including ceramic tigers and the painting of him as a matador. *'History lesson': Chang reveals the name of the twin sister he ate in utero was "Connie"-Connie Chang. *'This must be the place': Troy, Abed and Annie's apartment, the cafeteria, Dean Pelton's office, Señor Kevin's, Borchert Hall and the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School all make appearances. *'Discontinuity': Chang's fear of frogs was previously established in the Season One episode "The Science of Illusion". In this episode, Chang has his second-in-command Joshua book the Budweiser frogs. He appears to be looking forward to seeing them despite his ''ranidaphobia. Running gags *'Awww!': Annie and Shirley are touched by Dean Pelton's commitment to Greendale. *'Bueller? Bueller? Bueller?': Abed suggests an elaborate heist twice. After the caper seems to be over, Jeff points to each of the study group members and asks "Done?" several times. *Changuage: When asked what's going on by Richie and Carl, Chang tells them he can exchang. *'Fan service': Jeff's open waistcoat shows off his torso, Annie wears a tight-fitting Changlourious Basterd outfit. *'Man crush': While in captivity, Dean Pelton constructed a makeshift doll he refers to as Jeff to ease his solitude. When the Study Group rescues the Dean, Jeff touches the Dean, who then faints. *'Nice outfit': **General Chang is dressed in a Napoleon Bonaparte outfit. **Shirley is dressed as a male chef complete with a beard and moustache. **Troy and Abed are dressed like plumbers with oversized moustaches. **Jeff is dressed like the Goth stage magician Criss Angel. **Britta is dressed in a similar Goth style as his assistant. **Annie is dressed in a Changlourious Basterd uniform. **Pierce is dressed as a swami similar to Johnny Carson's famous character "Carnac The Magnificent". *'Pansexual imp': When Richie and Carl worry that nobody will cover up a scandal this big, Dean Pelton responds, "I'll sit on it." He elaborates that he "made a pledge to swallow this school's failures and spit out degrees." *'Rhyme time': Chang says everything is "Peachy keen, Avril Lavigne!" Pop culture references *'IMDb:' Pierce mentions Ocean's Eleven when the study group is caught by Chang. Also, when the air conditioning school is telling Troy the process of breaking into Greendale to free the Dean, he is telling it the same way as the scene where Daniel Ocean's crew briefed him about the process and security behind breaking into the Bellagio vault. *'Product placement': **The Subway franchise is briefly shown again in the new Greendale commercial. **Murray shows Troy footage from the A/C school's surveillance cameras using what appears to be a Blackberry Playbook. **The Changlourious Basterds are using Razor Scooters and are equipped with electric Stun Batons. **Richie and Carl mention Skeepers which had been mentioned in the previous episode "Digital Estate Planning". *'Shout out': Avril Lavigne is mentioned by Chang. * Use your allusion: The scene in which Jeff and Chang are about to fight each other using stun batons is a reference to duels with lightsabers in Star Wars (also Chang's "double-edged" taser references Darth Maul's double-edged lightsaber from Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace). Meta references *'Homage': **This episode is an homage to heist films and has many examples of typical actions found in that genre. **When Chang chases after and then catches up to the Dean/Faux-by, it mimics the final scene from the 1976 film Don't Look Now. **Troy's farewell to Abed is a reference to the final scene from the 2003 film Lost In Translation. *'IRL': Abed and Troy pretend to be plumbers whose names are Rod and Barry. On the DVD commentary, writer Matt Fusfeld reveals that these names were chosen because the staff writers of Community prefer to use the toilet in the nearby Roddenberry building (named after Gene Roddenberry the creator of "Star Trek") rather than the bathroom adjacent to the writers' room. Quotes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Community Episodes Category:Troy and Abed Category:Troy and Britta